That 'Pretty Boy'
by Park Minnie
Summary: Heechul mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang nan jauh di sana. Harusnya dia mengatakan 'rindu', tapi entah mengapa mereka cekcok walau berakhir dengan hal yang manis. HanChul! Kyaaa! Come on, HanChul Shipper!


**Title :** That 'Pretty Boy'  
**Pairing :** Hankyung Heechul  
**Genre :** Romance *may be  
**Rating :** K+ - T-

.

**Warning!** This is a fanfiction I've made and this is BL or Boys Love!

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

.

.

Malam sudah larut di Korea saat itu. Tapi tetap saja siapa yang bisa menghentikan kegiatan warga korea walau sang waktu sekalipun. Gedung-gedung tinggi masih menyalakan lampu terang, jalanannya pun masih dipenuhi dengan bermacam jenis kendaraan. Setara dengan suara bisingnya yang mengganggu.

Dan suasana seperti itu yang selalu disaksikan oleh Kim Heechul. Seorang pria dengan paras yang mampu membuat semua orang mengklaimnya sebagai wanita. Yah, itulah resiko menjadi seorang pria berparas cantik. Cantik, namun juga memiliki goresan angkuh yang mampu membuatnya terus dipandang dengan tatapan memuja dari semua penggemar.

Fanboys mungkin rela membuat dirinya menyimpang demi mendapatkan pria cantik ini. Dan fangirls? Jangan ditanya, pasti mereka rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hati dari pria bergelar Pretty Boy ini.

Tapi …, segigih apapun mereka mencoba, tak akan bisa membuat Cinderella ini jatuh hati. Bisa dibilang itu percuma. Kenapa? Karena hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Seorang pria yang berasal dari daratan Cina. Yang dulu pernah bergabung menjadi satu grup dengannya tapi kini memutuskan untuk bersolo karir dan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Seseorang yang kita kenal sebagai Hankyung, tapi memiliki nama asli Hangeng.

Dan sekarang, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Heechul selarut ini.

Matanya terlihat fokus melihat panorama perkotaan yang tak pernah tidur, sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke kantong celana dan yang satu lagi memegang sebuah handphone touch screen yang diangkat hingga sejajar telinga.

_"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

Heechul mendengus sebentar, ia tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan orang itu. "Kau selalu menyaksikan penampilanku di TV 'kan? Selalu mencari berita tentangku 'kan? Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu tentang keadaanku_"

_"Hahaha …,"_ gelak tawa terdengar memotong ucapan Heechul.

Di seberang sana seorang pria yang sedang tiduran dikasur empuknya tertawa terbahak. Bukan maksud mengejek Heechul, tapi menertawakan kebodohannya yang melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh.

_"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa?"_ terdengar suara bentakan Heechul menandakan ia kesal.

"Heenim, kau masih saja suka membentak," ujar pria itu.

_"Kusebut itu pujian,"_ balas Heechul. Sementara pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tapi aku suka itu, Cinderella-ku," ia menekankan suaranya pada kata terakhirnya. Namun masih terdengar lembut dan mampu membuat Heechul mendecak kesal walau jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dan dari sini, kita pasti tau siapa yang menelpon Heechul malam-malam begini.

"Ck! Kau itu!" Heechul menggerutu kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kursi di balkon apartementnya dan duduk, "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku jarang melihatmu di TV dan tak punya waktu untuk sekedar membuka internet. Saat ini sangat menyita waktuku," gerutuan Heechul hanya ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Hankyung.

"Hhh …, aku tak tau apa kau sudah tau tentang hal ini. Tapi aku sudah pulang dari Indonesia untuk mempromosikan film baruku," jawab Hankyung sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya hingga tengkurap.

Ya, tak sampai satu jam yang lalu ia turun dari pesawat selepas mengadakan promosi untuk filmnya yang baru di Indonesia.

Ia masih mengingat betapa banyaknya fans yang datang ke tempat-tempat yang ia kunjungi untuk mempromosikan film itu. Salah satunya di acara musik Indonesia. Banyak fans yang datang ke sana untuk menyaksikannya, membawa poster-poster besar dirinya bahkan juda ada poster member Super Junior. Tapi ia sangat senang saat itu, ternyata banyak orang-orang yang tidak melupakan dirinya meski dia sudah menjadi ex-member Super Junior, bahkan saat itu ia melihat tak sedikit fan girls yang menangis saat melihatnya secara langsung.

_"Aku tau itu. Ck! Disini banyak juga yang membicarakan tentangmu, dan itu membuatku kesal!"_ Hankyung tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai mendengar nada suara Heechul yang sedang kesal itu.

_Heenim-ku cemburu, ya?_ batinnya. "Lalu? Mereka hanya membicarakan aku, apa yang tak kau sukai?" goda Hankyung.

_"Aku tau kau sedang menggodaku Hannie~~,"_ ucap Heechul yang terkesan dimanjakan, _"Mereka bukan hanya membicarakan filmu, bodoh! Tapi juga membicarakan tingkahmu saat kau datang ke acara musik di Indonesia itu! Kau tau? Sanking penasarannya, aku nekat membuka youtube untuk melihatnya padahal itu padahal saat itu aku sedang sibuk! Apa-apaan kau mau saja dipeluk dengan host itu? Ka_,"_

"Heenim …," lagi-lagi ucapan Heechul terpotong, "Maaf, aku tak tau itu membuatmu cemburu. Tapi itu hanya untuk menyenangkan fans. Lagipula dia itu seorang komedian, dan semuanya pasti menganggap itu sebuah lelucon. Dasar, kau saja yang cemburuan," kata Hankyung seratus persen benar.

_"Ya! Aku tak bilang aku cemburu, bodoh!"_ gertak Heechul.

"Sama saja. Kau tak suka aku disentuh orang lain 'kan? Itu berarti kau cemburu, Heenim," seringaian Hankyung melebar.

"Ukh," Heechul tersedak pelan. Ia terlihat salah tingkah, "Aishh! Aku tidak cemburu! Kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu!" kata Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Oke, kau tak cemburu. Tapi kau hanya tak suka melihat aku dipeluk dengan orang lain. Kupikir tidak ada bedanya, Heechul," Hankyung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus karena ke-keras-kepala-an Heechul. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang tak bisa lembut-lembutnya ini? Ya Tuhan … .

_"Terserah kau!"_ balas Heechul cepat. _"Aku jadi tidak ingin meneruskan telepon ini! Kuputus saja ya!"_

"Eitt! Jangan, jangan! Aku sudah susah payah bisa menghubungimu, enak sekali kau memutuskan hubungan!" cegah Hankyung dengan panik. Ia sampai bangun dan melompat-lompat di kasur empuk itu.

Mengapa begitu? Tentu saja karena ini kesempatan langka, bisa menghubungi kekasihnya tanpa dikejar-kejar waktu dan menyesuaikan jadwal mereka.

_"Makanya jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Cina oleng!"_ Hankyung berhenti melompat dan kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, tengkurap.

"Baiklah, Heenim-ah …," Hankyung menyerah. Kini ia memang harus memutar ingatannya kembali mengapa ia menyukai laki-laki kasar, cerewet dan keras kepala seperti ini. Jika ia mau, banyak wanita di luar sana yang menginginkan dirinya. Tapi mengapa ia justru terpikat pada namja kasar ini? Tuhan, cinta itu sungguh lucu!

"Di sana bagaimana? Apa juga sudah malam?" Heechul memulai pembicaraan yang baru.

_"Tidak, di sini masih petang. Disitu sudah malam? Kau tidak tidur?"_ tanya Hankyung.

_"Jika aku ingin tidur, aku tidak akan mengangkat teleponmu dari tadi Hankyung bodoh! Kenapa sih kau itu terus-terusan mengatakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu? Kau memang sengaja ingin membuatku kesal?"_

La~ la~ la~~ Heechul's mood swing. Apa dia lagi PMS? O.O Aigoooo~~

"Mi-mianhae, Heechul-ah~~~," Hankyung memejamkan matanya erat sambil memukul-mukul mulutnya. Bodoh, bodooohhhh …, batinnya.

_"Ish! Kau itu! Ppabbo! Ppabbo!"_ maki Heechul tanpa berprikeHankyungan pada Hankyung yang selalu tertindas olehnya. Sama seperti yang Hankyung lakukan, ia juga pusing mengapa ia menyukai laki-laki Cina yang bodoh menurutnya ini. Heechul, sia-sia kau memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan dirimu menyukai pria Cina itu, karena jawabannya hanya satu. Kau memang mencintainya.

_"Baiklah, gwenchana. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kau mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu!"_

"Ne, ne. Bagaimana dengan keadaan member di sana? Baik-baik saja 'kan?" Hankyung bertanya dengan hati-hati dan perasaan was-was. Takut akan ceramah Heechul.

"Semuanya baik, lumayan lah. Kami sedang membuat MV baru untuk album in-hoaahhhmmm-i …," Heechul menguap dan bibirnya mendecap beberapa kali.

_"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah, jangan sampai kecapekan. Jaga kesehatanmu, apalagi sekarang kau sibuk, kan?"_ Heechul tersenyum mendengar nasehat Hankyung, serasa ia dinasehati ibunya.

"Kau seperti ibuku saja, hahaha …," ia tertawa pelan.

_"Wajar 'kan aku begitu? Aku memikirkanmu tau! Kau itu lebih sibuk dariku, istirahatmu hanya sebentar, lalu kau kerja lagi. Jangan sampai jatuh sakit, makan yang benar!"_ tambah Hankyung.

"Iya ibuuu~~," Heechul terkikik pelan sementara Hankyung mendengus.

"Sudahlah. Cepat tidur, aku tak mau mendengar berita kalau kau sakit," Hankyung tersenyum kecil saat mengatakannya. Secerewet, kasar ataupun keras kepalanya Heechul, ia memang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Benar-benar lucu!

_"Ne, baiklah,"_

" … "

" … "

.

.

.

_"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak menutup teleponnya?"_ kata Heechul tiba-tiba setelah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Kau saja, kau kan yang ingin tidur. Jadi kau duluan,"

_"Tapi 'kan kau yang menelponku duluan, jadi kau juga yang harus memutuskan sambungannya!"_ lagi-lagi Heechul tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang terakhir berbicara, jadi kau duluan,"

_"Tidak bisa, kau dulu!"_

"Kau saja,"

_"Kau dulu!"_

"Heenim-ah …,"

Ya Tuhan, sekarang aku yang bertanya mengapa Kau menyatukan dua insan yang sangat aneh ini? Baru saja aku ingin bersorak bahagia saat Hankyung memberikan perhatiannya, tapi sekarang aku menampilkan wajah yang seperti ini: -_-

Kalian berdua! Bilang saja jika ingin terus-terusan mendengar suara pasangan kalian! Kenapa tidak jujur? :O

"Ck! Baiklah, aku tutup duluan," akhirnya dalam pertarungan tak penting ini Heechul mengalah dan meninggalkan sedikit guratan kekecewaan dari Hankyung, "Bye!"

"T-tu-tunggu dulu!" buru-buru Hankyung mencegahnya.

"Ada apa lagi sih?" tanya Heechul jengah.

"Hmmm …,"

"Apa?"

"Itu …,"

"Apa?"

"Wo ai ni,"

"Hah? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasamu! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak mengerti," balas Hankyung dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau …," Heechul menggeram.

"Ayo jawab!"

" … Wo ye ai ni …,"

"Hyaa~~ hahahaa!" Hankyung berteriak kesenangan, "Saranghae!" teriaknya.

" … " tak ada jawaban dari Heechul.

"Heenim-ah~~,"

" … "

"Aku tau kau masih di sana, ayo jawab!"

" …

.

.

NADOSARANGHAE!" jawab Heechul cepat.

-tuuttt-

Bersamaan dengan itu Heechul memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Meninggalkan Hankyung yang tertawa keras karenanya.

"Aku bingung dengan makhluk satu itu, bisa cerewet, keras, kasar, tapi juga pemalu. Dasar aneh!" Hankyung berbicara pada handphonenya sendiri seakan-akan itu adalah Heechul. Sekarang, siapa yang aneh?

'Ting tong'

Suara bel apartement Hankyung berbunyi. Ia segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Tampak seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Manager?" tanya Hankyung heran. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu ini," jawabnya sambil menyodorkan sekeping CD polos tanpa nama dalam sebuah plastik.

"Apa ini? Bukan video porno 'kan?"

"Dasar anak ini. Mana mungkin itu. Lihat saja, ini rekaman berita tentangmu saat di Indonesia kemarin," ia menyalakan VCD Player dan memasukkan CDnya.

"Oh," Hankyung hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia bersama managernya duduk di sebuh sofa panjang dihadapan TV.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tampillah sebuah berita dari salah satu stasiun TV di Indonesia. Di sana menceritakan bagaimana reaksi fans saat Hankyung datang ke Indonesia dimulai dari bandara hingga ia mengunjungi acara musik yang membuat Heechul mencak-mencak, juga saat ia tampil di sebuah acara gosip.

Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan komentarnya tentang perselisihan dengan SM Entertainment juga bayang-bayang Super Junior yang masih melekat padanya sampai saat ini walau ia telah berkarir solo. Dan terakhir, sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Hankyung mengernyit.

_'Han geng terlihat gugup saat melakukan adegan bersama seorang wanita, yaitu Barbie Hsu, dalam film terbarunya, My Kingdom. Apakah kejadian ini dikarenakan gelar Pretty Boy yang diberikan fans untuknya dan menjadi beban?'_

"Puahahahaa …!" Hankyung tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat keras dari sampingnya, suara tawa managernya. Entah apa yang membuat managernya itu tertawa sampai ia memukul-mukul pahanya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hankyung.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" alis Hankyung bertaut, sangat heran pada pria disampingnya ini.

"Haha …, kau 'Pretty Boy'? Siap-siap tukar posisi dengan Heechul nantinya! Hahahaa …!" ia kembali tertawa keras dan berhasil dihadiahi bantal gratis dari Hankyung.

"Tidak mungkin itu!" sanggah Hankyung. Ia mengulang berita tadi dari awal.

"Yang mana?" tanya managernya.

"Dua-duanya! Tidak untuk gelar 'Pretty Boy' itu, juga tidak untuk tukar posisi dengan Heechul! Selamanya aku akan selalu menjadi yang di atas," Hankyung menyeringai saat mengatakan itu dan pria disampingnya segera menggeplak kepalanya, mencoba agar pikiran Hankyung tak melayang ke yang 'iya-iya'.

"Haaahhh …, pikiranmu itu!" ia berhenti sebentar lalu menegakkan badannya. "Tapi benar juga sih yang dibilang pembawa acara tadi, kau memang terlihat gugup saat beradu acting bersama Barbie Hsu, memangnya kau memikirkan apa?" tanya manager dengan serius, ia penasaran sekali dengan apa yang membuat Hankyung gugup, "Apa memang benar karena julukan Pretty Boy itu?" tambahnya.

Hankyung terlihat sedang berpikir walau bibirnya terus melengkung membuat senyuman. Ingatannya bergerak kebelakang saat ia sedang menelpon Heechul sebelum melakukan bagian itu bersama Barbie Hsu.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat ia mendapatkan sentilan panas dari Heechul yang membuat telinganya sakit. Heechul terus berteriak mewanti-wanti Hankyung untuk tidak melakukan adegan-adegan mesra bersama lawan main wanitanya.

"Kau jangan pernah melakukan adegan mesra SE-DI-KIT-PUN dengan lawan mainmu itu Hankyung! Karena jika kau berani SE-DI-KIT saja beradegan mesra, aku akan langsung pergi ke sana dan langsung menerjangmu! Ingat itu Hankyung! Aku tidak main-main!" ancam Heechul yang membuat Hankyung mengkeret.

Hankyung tahu bahwa ucapan Heechul itu bukanlah main-main, dan Heechul tidak akan pernah memaafkannya jika ia berani melanggar. Karena pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi saat beradu acting bersama Barbie Hsu.

"Yang pasti bukan karena gelar Pretty boy itu manager, tapi karena seorang 'Pretty boy'," jawab Hankyung setengah berbisik.

.

.

**_Super Junior Dorm_**

.

Beberapa pria muda duduk di sofa dan di lantai dengan santai sambil menonton sebuah film yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh seseorang melalui jasa post. Mereka tenang-tenang saja menonton hingga sampai seorang laki-laki dalam film itu beradegan mesra dengan seorang wanita cantik. Kedekatan mereka di film itu sontak membuat seorang pria cantik yang ikut menonton melotot kearah TV dan seluruh teman-temannya melirik takut-takut kearahnya.

Napasnya memburu, bahunya turun naik, dan matanya masih melotot ke arah TV. Bukan, sepertinya hanya kearah pria yang beradu acting dengan wanita di film itu.

Seluruh pria yang berada di dekatnya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mundur perlahan menjauh darinya, karena mereka akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam …

Tiga,

.

Dua,

.

S_

"HANNKYYUUUNNNGGG …!" teriaknya kuat. Jika bisa dibuat seperti iklan di TV-TV, mungkin teman-temannya akan langsung terjungkal ke belakang dan kaca-kaca disekitarnya akan langsung pecah.

"Waaw, seekor Evil sudah marah," ejek seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan juga berantakan.

Ucapan tak sopannya itu langsung dibalas dengan sentuhan lembut dikepalanya hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Nyadar Kyu, kau juga Evil!" seorang laki-laki yang tadi memberinya sentuhan itu menatapnya bête.

.

.

**###**

.

Hehehe ...,  
*senyum-senyum sendiri, bangga bisa buat fanfic tentang HanChul*

Hahaha ...,  
*nggak bisa berenti*

Hihihi ...,  
*diseret ke RSJ*

Hohoho ...,  
*yang ikut nyengir bakal jadi temen saya di RSJ ntar*

Huhuhuuuuuu  
*nggak ada tuh yang nyengir*

Yosh! HanChul Shipper! . *adakah?* - *krikk krikk krikk* - *pundung di pojokan*

.

Baiklah, karena wanita aneh itu sedang pundung di pojok toilet, saya yang akan menangani ini.

Fanfict ini dibuat setelah kedatangan Hankyung ke Indonesia sehubungan dengan mempromosikan film-nya, My Kingdom.

Memang sudah sangat lama, tapi karena wanita yang sudah keluar dari toilet itu tidak berani mempublikasikannya di sini, maka terbengkalailah ini -_-

Dia mengatakan, ide berasal setelah mendengar mbak-mbak pembawa berita di sebuah acara gosip –dimana di sini tidak akan kami sebutkan- berkata, _'Han geng terlihat gugup saat melakukan adegan bersama seorang wanita, yaitu Barbie Hsu, dalam film terbarunya, My Kingdom. Apakah kejadian ini dikarenakan gelar Pretty Boy yang diberikan fans untuknya dan menjadi beban?'_

Dan karena otak liciknya yang memang sangat licik dan kebetulan dia adalah seorang HanChul Shipper, akhirnya terbentuklah fanfict yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya ini -_-

Sangat membosankan? Tentu.  
Tidak menarik? Sudah dapat kami tebak.  
Banyak kesalahan? Sudah pasti.  
Tapi dia menginginkan sebuah review dari kalian, terima kasih.

.

.

Siapa saya? Itu tidak penting 0.~

.

.

Terima kasih untuk review-nya di fanfict saya yang lalu ^^  
Saranghae!

.

**- Park Gi Min -  
**

**2011 - 09  
**


End file.
